


Demon of Moonlight

by Higuchimon



Series: Life With A Demon [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F, Masumi is mostly mentioned, former Masumi x Selena is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Selena needs the moonlight.  And as she soaks it in, she considers her options.
Series: Life With A Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795348
Kudos: 1





	Demon of Moonlight

**Series:** Life With A Demon|| **Title:** Demon of Moonlight  
 **Character:** Selena|| **Ship:** Hinted/past Selena x Masumi  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO Arc-V Aus: A57, 500 words  
 **Notes:** Same world as **Life With A Demon**. Possibly the same world as **Angels, Demons, & Deciding Factors**. I haven’t decided yet. It’s possible. Some folk are angels, some are demons, some are humans. Masumi deceived and abducted Yuzu. And it seems that Selena wanted to be involved in the backstory. Who knew? Not me, until I started to write this. Now, next: Yuzu & Masumi can have either a happy ending or a bad one. Whichever you’d like to see, tell me in a comment or voting on my Ffnet profle. I look forward to your opinion!  
 **Summary:** Selena needs the moonlight. And as she soaks it in, she considers her options.

* * *

Selena broke up with Masumi. It was all her own decision; it had been fun while it lasted, but Selena wanted other things out of her lie in the long run. Exactly what – or who – those others might be, she hadn’t decided yet. So far, in the romance department, nothing really interesting had come along. 

Truth to tell, she hadn’t really been looking that much. She enjoyed being on her own. She enjoyed being able to make plans without taking anyone else into account unless she chose to, and being able to change her mind without having to alert someone – or risk someone being upset with her. Whenever she’d wanted to do something on her own before, Masumi could get testy. It wasn’t possessiveness – though being possessive was a very proper demonic trait – but Selena preferred not being quite that tied down. 

She hadn’t shook away the notion of perhaps getting back together with Masumi one day, when they were both in different places. But not now. 

Until then, she took the time to enjoy herself in whatever way caught her attention. She settled in a broad meadow high up in the mountains that surrounded the demon city, her wings spread wide, and waited as the sun slowly slipped out of sight. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open. It was summer; even as night fell, everything around her was warm and pleasant. 

But she did keep herself awake, watching as tiny prickles of light lit the skies. She enjoyed watching the stars, but she waited for something else entirely, the tip of her tail and the ends of her wings twitching with restrained excitement as a circle of shining silver began to glow behind the mountains. 

At last, the moon rose up, sending the first silver streaks of light down towards where Selena rested. She closed her eyes and soaked it in, purring at the scent of the power and the way that it filled her. With her magic being lunar-based, she needed to do this once a month in order to renew herself. 

Her thoughts tugged themselves back to Masumi, whether she really wanted them to or not. She’d come here with Masumi before. A year earlier when she’d done this, Masumi sat not that far from her, taking the time to infuse some of her gemstones with the lunar magics. It had been a very pleasant way to spend time together. 

Part of her still wanted to see what Masumi was up to now. Rumor had it that she’d taken an angel captive. Selena didn’t know how true that was, and she admitted there was a tiny scrap of jealousy at the concept. But there was also a faint whisper of _if she’d moved on, then I should to_. 

She could choose someone else. Perhaps not an angel – Selena refused to do that – but there were other demons. Or even a human. It wasn’t impossible. She would consider it. Later. After she recharged. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Selena is going to find someone else. I know who, too.


End file.
